The Great Knight Detective Part 9-There's Always a Doctor/The Reunion
(Aladdin Hears the Sound of a Doll repeatedly Saying Mama! and he Pushes aside a Small Boat And drum to Find Eric Tangeld to the Doll's Pull String Furiously trying to Untie Himselfe *Aladdin/Dawson:Taram Jenny Jenny Jenny...She's *Eric/Basil:She is Gone Al Confound it I Told you to watch over the girl! (He Manages to Untie the String and Falls to the ground regaining his wind Quickly as Well His bad Temper) *Eric/Basil:Now She's Been spirited away by that Maniacal little monster Soon to be In the clutches of the Most depraved Mind in all of Lond I Should Have Known Better Than to.. (Eric Stops Mid-Rant and Sees Aladdin Simply Standing there his Back turned and His Head Hung Sadly) *Basil/Eric:I Say Aladdin Big Buddy (Aladdin Sniffles and Wipes his Face With His Handkerchief) *Aladdin/Dawson:Oh ah Poor girl I should have Watched her more closely *Eric/Basil:(apologetically) Don't Worry old fellow It's Not.. entirely Hopeless (Aladdin Say Nothing But Looks towards Eric When the Puts his Hand on his Shoulder) *Eric/Basil:We'II Get Her Back *Aladdin/Dawson:Do-do you Think There's a Chance? (Eric Lights His Pipe) *Eric/Basil: There's Always a Chance Aladdin..as Long as One can Think (Eric Begins to Pace Around the Room and Aladdin sighs Putting his Hands In His Pockets A Puzzled Expression Crosses His Face as He Pull out the List reding From it) *Aladdin/Dawson: Get the following Tools gears.... *Eric/Basil/:What *Aladdin/Dawson: Girl unif (Eric Puts on his Baseball cap as he Rushes to the Window) *Eric/Basil:Quickly Back to Prydain (The Movie Spoof Cut to Clayton's Lair Where Hiram Is Working on the Robot He Tenses as Clayton Enters The Workroom) *Clayton/Ratigan:Ah Mr Fitzherbert (He Chuckles Wickedly) (Flynn Eyes Clayton Warily as He Holds his Cape Dramatically) *Clayton/Ratigan: Allow Me to Present.. (Clayton Moves His Cape to Reveal Jenny In Jasper and Horace's Hands No Longer Bound and Gagged) *Clayton/Ratigan: ...your charming Daughter *Flynn/Flaversham:Jenny! *Jenny/Olivia:Father (Jasper and Horace Keeps a Tight Hold on Jenny as She Rushes Towards Hiram Jenny Stomps On his Foot and Runs to her Father as Jasper and Horace Hops up And down In Pain) *Jasper and Horace/Fidget:Owww! My Foot One of Us Foot (Jenny Hugs Her Lost Father and Cries) *Jenny/Olivia:Oh Father (Sniffling) I Thought I'd Never Find you! (A Tear runs Down Her Cheek) *Flaversham:Oh There there there there my Bairn I'm all right Oh I was So Worried About My Little Girl *Clayton/Ratigan:(Feigns Crying) Oh How Sweet (He Pretends to wipe at his eyes with his Handkerchief) Oh I Just lover tearful Reuniouns (The Poacher Then Grabs the young Girl Back) *Clayton/Ratigan: Now Come along My dear *Jenny/Olivia:(Whining) Oh Please Please (She Reaches Out Towards Flaverham as Jasper Takes Her Away) *Flynn/Flaversham: (from o.c) Jenny! *Jenny/Olivia:Father! (Hiram Is Bering Restrained by Clayton and Tries to Plead with The Notorious Man) *Flaversham:Oh Please my Lord *Clayton/Ratigan:Now Now Jasper Will take good care of Her (Threateningly) That is as Long We Have no Further delays! (Hiram Fearfully Returns to work on the Robot) *Flaversham: Yes yes I-III Finish it. Oh Just Don't Hurt my Daugther *Clayton/Ratigan:Remeber? It Must be Ready...Tonight! (He Slams the Door.) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Movies-scenes Category:Parts Category:Transcripts